


让纽特哭出来的瞬间

by stana181920



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: OOC！！！未成年！强制！乱伦！多p！各种拆、组cp！片段之间没有联系！有拉郎！





	1. 1

1.  
（未成年纽特17岁！未成年克雷登斯16岁！gradence！兄弟骨科！年龄操作！）

28岁的格雷夫斯和同样28岁的忒休斯有着惊人的相似之处，也可称为臭味相投。  
他们就连喜欢的男孩类型都那么相似。  
唯一不同的大概就是，忒休斯的男孩是他亲弟弟——纽特·斯卡曼德；而格雷夫斯的男孩是他在路上遇见的沉默寡言忍受着养母虐待的克雷登斯·拜耳本。  
忒休斯在圣诞节前一周邀请格雷夫斯带着他的男孩去斯卡曼德家做客，因为家长们去旅游了，不要半个月是不会回家的。  
他们俩也没想到最后是怎么玩到床上去的。  
纽特是个害羞的孩子，而克雷登斯要比他更加害羞，以及怕人。  
用动物来形容的话，纽特可能是那种家养的猫咪，只对主人亲昵；克雷登斯则是可怜的小野猫，就连对主人都不敢靠近。  
在格雷夫斯当着斯卡曼德兄弟的面亲吻他的小男孩时，纽特害羞了，他扭过脸去和哥哥说话，装作不经意，眼神却时不时瞟向格雷夫斯和他的小男孩。  
忒休斯本想阻止格雷夫斯——他身上的男孩都已经羞得颤抖起来了，但他接收到了格雷夫斯挑衅的眼神。  
这对从小玩到大的好朋友有时候不说话都能理解对方要表达的意思。忒休斯看出来了，格雷夫斯在对他说：“你有本事让纽特在你怀中颤抖吗？”  
这当然不是难事，难的是纽特不会愿意在陌生人面前和忒休斯做亲密举动的。  
但忒休斯想尝试一下。  
结果就是他们四个人一起滚到了床上。  
纽特的后穴被忒休斯填满了，他柔软的头发也被哥哥揉乱，刘海随意搭在额头上。他跪爬在床上，用手肘和膝盖承受着哥哥的撞击，他的对面是和他同样姿势的克雷登斯，纽特注意到那个男孩始终低着头，发出压抑的啜泣声。  
格雷夫斯打着他的男孩的屁股，嘴里说出了一些污言秽语，克雷登斯呜咽着求他慢一点，格雷夫斯的手插进了男孩柔顺整齐的黑发里，他揪着男孩的头，逼迫他看着纽特，可男孩闭起了眼睛。  
格雷夫斯凑到克雷登斯耳边，看着男孩对面的纽特，用纽特也能听见的音量说：“你真是爸爸的好孩子，爸爸的小母狗。”  
这句侮辱话让克雷登斯哭出来了，他的眼泪从紧闭的双眼里流出。  
而纽特顿时红了脸，紧接着他的耳尖，脖子，胸膛都变成了粉红色。  
忒休斯不满地对格雷夫斯说：“别当着纽特的面说这个。”  
“你没有对你亲爱的弟弟说过这个？”格雷夫斯加重了“弟弟”这个词，“你可以试试，忒休斯。克雷登斯最喜欢我这么说他了。”  
纽特的心里出现了奇怪的感觉，他觉得他不讨厌这个。  
格雷夫斯依旧在克雷登斯耳边说着什么，他的视线依旧凝着在纽特的脸上，这让纽特不得不转开了脸。  
“叫我爸爸，我的好孩子。”格雷夫斯对克雷登斯说。  
16岁的男孩颤抖着嗓音喊了他：“爸爸……”  
“我的好孩子。”格雷夫斯亲吻克雷登斯的耳垂，轻轻啃咬他的耳廓，这让男孩发出呻吟。  
纽特半疲软的阴茎硬起来了，他想要叫他的哥哥，但他却不太敢那么做。  
忒休斯非常了解能让纽特兴奋的区域在哪里，他一次一次触到那个地方，纽特的呼吸急促了起来。  
他感受着自己哥哥的阴茎在体内进出，完美填满了他的空虚。忒休斯在床上是个温柔的人，他不像格雷夫斯有那么强的进攻性，不过这也有可能因为对象是他的宝贝弟弟。  
格雷夫斯将自己的手指塞入纽特的嘴里，纽特想要躲，可他无处可逃。格雷夫斯的手指轻柔地触碰纽特的舌头，慢慢向里探去，这让纽特有了一丝呕吐感，他的口水不受控制地低落在床单上，眼圈因为刺激而发红。  
忒休斯没有阻止格雷夫斯的动作。  
他看着嘴巴被侵犯的弟弟，反而更加兴奋，忒休斯扶住纽特的腰，加快了速度。  
“呜……”纽特的呻吟怎么也藏不住了，格雷夫斯抽出手指，牵出了一根银丝线。  
忒休斯狠狠撞着纽特，他的大手几乎要把纽特的腰掐出青紫，纽特有些疼，可是整个人又被快感包裹，他小声啜泣，眼泪一颗颗浸入了床单。  
他几乎是和克雷登斯同时被操射的，对面的男孩一声声喊着格雷夫斯“爸爸”，哭腔惹人怜爱。  
纽特轻唤了一声忒休斯，换来哥哥一个温柔的亲吻。  
他的体内全是忒休斯的精液，忒休斯让纽特坐在了他的腿上，纽特的头搁在忒休斯的颈窝，他的呼吸还没有平复，身上依旧带着潮红。忒休斯顺着纽特的头发，一点一点亲吻他弟弟的耳后和脖颈。他的手指绕到纽特的股间，伸进还没有完全闭合的后穴，帮他把精液抠出来。  
纽特轻轻颤抖了一下，他摇着头，说：“不要了。”  
这惹来忒休斯的轻笑：“我的宝贝，以前一晚上三次都不累的，今天怎么不行了？”  
纽特把头埋的更深，闷闷地回答：“你故意的。”  
忒休斯像安抚小动物那样抚摸着纽特的背。

之后他们再也没有做过这个游戏，因为纽特不愿意，克雷登斯也不愿意。


	2. 2

2.  
拉郎！养子凯文/养父纽特（凯文怎么了/神奇动物）！未成年凯文！强制x行为！Gramander（格雷夫斯和纽特已结婚，领养凯文为养子）！AU ！

纽特时常为他的儿子凯文操碎了心。  
凯文已经过了十七岁生日，他在射箭比赛上的成绩令纽特和帕西瓦尔感到骄傲，但凯文是个问题少年，另一种意义上的。  
他不抽烟喝酒，不乱泡妞，也不勾搭男孩，他每天的生活除了上课就是在院子里射箭。  
但他和纽特的关系总是很僵硬，事实上他和帕西瓦尔的关系也没有那么融洽。  
凯文喜欢给纽特找各种各样的麻烦，从他还是小孩子开始。他故意不说话，他撒谎，他无视纽特的教导，他把纽特的书房弄得乱七八糟，他到七岁还穿着纸尿裤。  
纽特经常因为凯文而崩溃，男孩在帕西瓦尔面前表现得像个小天使，可当他面对纽特，他就是恶魔。  
凯文十七岁生日那天，纽特在心里舒了一口气，还有差不多一年时间，凯文就要出去念大学，他受尽折磨的日子似乎可以结束了。  
在凯文十七岁五个月零七天的那天，帕西瓦尔的航班因为天气原因滞留在西班牙的机场，纽特满是遗憾与担心地挂了手机，顺便将这个消息通知给正在吃饭的凯文。  
凯文没有说话，他停下了手中的叉子，用让人不舒服的眼神，直勾勾地盯着他的养父。  
纽特感觉到了那让人不安的视线，他想要对儿子笑一笑，可这位出过著作的动物学家根本拿他的孩子没办法，是的，面对动物他得心应手，可凯文从来不是他擅长的。  
凯文如往常一样，穿着小时候的衣服，露出一截腰，他这么做似乎是专门要给谁看似的。他吃完饭后将餐盘扔进洗碗池，瓷器碰撞的声音让纽特担心那套餐具会变成碎片。  
凯文上了楼，把自己缩在房间里。  
纽特在经过凯文房间时停了一下，然后继续往卧室走去。  
半夜他被异样的感觉惊醒了。纽特发现自己的双手和床柱绑在一起，他的养子坐在床边，对他勾起了嘴角。  
“爹地，爸爸不在家，你很寂寞吧。”凯文俯下身，几乎是用气音对纽特说。  
“放开我，凯文。”  
“你不知道我等这天等了多久，”凯文用手指触碰纽特的脸，“爸爸总是不需要出差，反而你世界各地到处跑。”  
凯文继续说着：“爹地，我讨厌你。”  
这让纽特差点哭出来，他扶养了十五年的孩子说讨厌他。  
“我到底做错了什么，让你，让你讨厌我。”  
凯文又笑了一下，是他惯有的嘲讽的笑：“你看，这就是有趣的地方，”他的手覆盖了纽特的脸颊，“我也不知道为什么，如此讨厌你，如此地。”  
男孩突然凑近了纽特，这给了他们机会仔细观察彼此，纽特发现他的养子的眼睛深不见底，里面藏着阴鸷残忍和淡漠，以及一丝狂热。  
凯文是兴奋的，他的嘴角无法抑制地往上翘着，他体内的那团火越烧越旺，他要在这个夜晚发泄出来。  
凯文张嘴咬住了纽特的脖子，这个行为让纽特心跳加速，他有一点害怕。如果在动物的世界里，他此刻只怕已经被咬死了。  
凯文在用劲，他的牙齿几乎真的要刺破纽特的皮肤，纽特挣扎起来，他叫着养子的名字，语气从所未有的严肃和愤怒。  
男孩不再用劲，他开始用舌头去舔纽特的脖子，一点一点往下，然后舔着他的喉结。  
“凯文，你必须停下！你知道自己在做什么吗？”纽特的声音有些颤抖，他在这天彻底弄不懂凯文了。  
男孩抬起头，看着纽特的眼：“爹地，你的喉结不明显，因为这个爸爸才让你穿裙子的吗？”  
纽特呆呆看着男孩。  
“我看见过，不止一次，你穿着裙子，爸爸在操你，”凯文的手划过纽特的胸，“你脸红的样子，看起来真饥渴，你喜欢被爸爸操，我看的出来。”  
“爸爸的老二大吗？他能满足你吗？你会出差的时候偷吃吗？”  
凯文的问题纽特似乎听见了又似乎没听见，男孩在羞辱他，他那张薄薄的嘴唇说出来的词语刀子般刺入纽特的心脏。  
“我很好奇你下面的洞是不是被爸爸操松了。”凯文脱下纽特的底裤，纽特的挣扎无济于事。  
“凯文，停下来，你正在做一件错事。”  
“爹地，我只做我喜欢的事，而不是什么对的事，你应该是了解我的呀。”凯文说完，将纽特的内裤塞进了他的嘴里。  
凯文拿出一管润滑油，“我在你床头柜里找到的，你们就把这个东西随意放吗？为了方便爸爸随时操你吗？”  
纽特的喉咙发出呜呜的声音，他依然在反抗着。  
凯文挤了一些润滑油在手上，毫不留情地将手指插入了纽特的后穴。  
而纽特的内壁条件反射地立刻绞住凯文的手指。  
“哇哦，你真的很饥渴呀爹地。”凯文甚至笑出了声。  
纽特的胸腔被酸涩难过充满，他的眼泪顺着眼角流了出来。  
凯文脱掉自己的内裤，纽特看见他儿子的阴茎已经硬了，然后凯文扶着阴茎挺进了纽特的后穴，而且他没带套。  
“爹地，想不到你这么紧，爸爸是不是爱死你了，爱死你的小嘴了。”凯文缓缓动起来，他喜欢看纽特那屈辱的表情，他脸上的雀斑仿佛都在害羞着。  
纽特在呜咽，他很痛苦，无力感遍布全身，他现在如他养子的玩具，任他摆弄。  
“爹地，哦不，也许你更喜欢我叫你妈咪，”凯文的手掐着纽特的腰，用非常大的力气，“你喜欢吗？我和爸爸谁的老二更大？”  
纽特哭了起来，他摇着头，闭上了眼睛。  
“看着我！”凯文掐住了纽特的脖子，“我要你看着我，看着我操你。”  
纽特的脸涨红，他不得不看着他的儿子，凯文松开手，纽特剧烈的咳嗽被堵在了喉咙。而凯文没有拿掉他嘴里的内裤的意思。  
凯文依旧笑着看他。  
“妈咪，我讨厌你，我恨你。”男孩笑着说。  
纽特的泪水不停流出，他被逼迫看着男孩，看着这个羞辱他的人。  
凯文用手指擦掉纽特的泪水，“不要哭，妈咪。”  
纽特想起来他父亲去世的时候，那时凯文五岁，纽特一个人在书房看着父亲的照片落泪，小凯文爬到纽特身上，然后替他擦掉了泪水，那是为数不多的凯文愿意亲近他的时刻，纽特一直记得很清楚。  
“妈咪，我要射了，射到你的身体里，”凯文的速度快了，他的气息不似刚刚那样稳，“如果你是女人，你就要有我的种了妈咪。”  
当那股热流冲进纽特体内，他也同时跌入绝望。凯文帮他拿掉了嘴里的内裤，帮他把绑着的双手解放。  
纽特空洞地看着前方，他无视赤裸的儿子，无视双腿间粘腻的液体，他只想帕西瓦尔回家，可他又不知道要如何面对自己的伴侣。


	3. 3

3.  
未成年纽特！ABO！兄弟骨科提及！gramander！

格雷夫斯可以说是看着纽特长大的。  
他第一次见到纽特时，那男孩才3岁左右，他棕色的卷发搭在头上，一刻不肯离开忒修斯。那是他们14岁的时候。  
后来纽特渐渐长大，格雷夫斯也回到了美国，他最近一次收到忒修斯的信件中提到，他们一家要出远门，但纽特因为身体原因不能跟着，希望格雷夫斯能帮忙照顾。  
格雷夫斯有几年没见过纽特了，自从他工作后和忒修斯的见面次数就少了很多，他只能通过忒修斯寄给他的照片看看小纽特的近况。  
他心中关于纽特最清晰的记忆还在四年前，他和忒休斯大学毕业典礼后回到斯卡曼德家，纽特冲向他的哥哥，而忒休斯一把将男孩抱进了怀里，几乎是把他举了起来。纽特在哥哥的怀里朝格雷夫斯羞涩的笑了笑，小脸皱起来，脸上的雀斑仿佛也跟着笑。  
格雷夫斯算了算，这时候的纽特应该有十五岁了，他不知道忒休斯所说的“身体原因”具体指什么，但他的印象中纽特的确从小就很瘦，他常觉得纽特弱不禁风。  
在那天晚上格雷夫斯就出现在了斯卡曼德家，当时只有兄弟俩在家里，纽特坐在壁炉旁的沙发上安静地看书，看到格雷夫斯也只是轻声叫了他一声：“格雷夫斯先生。”算作打招呼。  
在纽特小时候，他都是直呼他帕西瓦尔的。  
忒休斯和格雷夫斯稍微聊了两句就急匆匆离开了，纽特看着他哥哥的背影，眼里充满不舍，后来他犹豫半天，终于在忒休斯关上大门前冲进男人的怀里，他揪着哥哥的风衣，仿佛想要钻进男人的身体里。  
“忒休斯……”他闷闷的说着，“早点回来。”  
忒休斯抚摸着男孩的背：“我会的。”然后在纽特的嘴角落下一个吻。  
格雷夫斯感到一丝怪异，他感觉纽特对忒休斯的依赖有点过度了。  
只有纽特和格雷夫斯的大房子安静的有些诡异，纽特将自己缩进沙发里，他捧着一本关于神奇动物学的书在看，格雷夫斯注意到那本书对于纽特的年纪有些超纲。  
此时格雷夫斯有点想念小时候的纽特，活泼可爱的纽特。他试着开口了，把话题带到纽特正在看的书上，这让纽特不再拘谨，慢慢他打开了话匣子，告诉格雷夫斯他想要以后做个神奇动物学家，游遍世界去认识珍稀的动物们。  
格雷夫斯笑起来，这是纽特没错，他和小时候也没变多少，依然是有爱心的可爱孩子。  
纽特注意到格雷夫斯的笑，他突然感觉窘迫，脸上发起了烧，身子也开始燥热，他匆忙合上书，跟格雷夫斯说他要睡觉，就跑回了房间。  
格雷夫斯坐在沙发上扶着额头，纽特还没告诉他客房和浴室在哪里。  
格雷夫斯去了忒休斯的书房，他想起在几年前，他俩常在这间房子里看书，聊天，下棋，有时候纽特会安静地陪在他们身边。  
忒休斯的书桌上依旧摆着他和格雷夫斯在毕业典礼时的合影，其他的相框里则全是纽特的照片，而且摆放的位置是他随手可以拿到的。  
格雷夫斯从书架上随手拿了一本书，当他差不多看完时竟然已经临近午夜了。  
他不得不去打扰纽特，好让男孩帮他找个能休息的房间，斯卡曼德大宅的房间太多，而格雷夫斯不确定哪些是外人勿进的禁区。  
格雷夫斯站在男孩卧室外，闻到了一丝香气，似有若无，从男孩的房间里飘出来。  
“纽特，我能进来吗？”格雷夫斯敲敲门。  
那边过了一会儿，才传来男孩疲倦的应允声。  
格雷夫斯打开门后，强烈而甜蜜的信息素将他裹了个严实。床上的男孩盖着一层薄薄的毯子，头发被汗湿粘在了额头前，他粗重的喘息声在安静的房间被放大，还夹杂着哭腔。  
男孩露在毯子外的部分红得像是在发烧，他半睁着眼睛，几乎要哭出来地对格雷夫斯说：“忒休斯为你准备的房间就在书房旁边，格雷夫斯先生。”  
“你在发情？你是omega？”格雷夫斯说。  
“呜…”男孩难过得闭上眼。  
“你，没有用抑制剂吗？”格雷夫斯问，他是个纯正的alpha，面对眼前可爱的omega，他的胯下不由自主地硬了。  
“没…没有，忒休斯说，那东西不好。”男孩回答，“可今天还不到周期。”纽特的声音满是委屈，这一次的发情来得莫名其妙，导致他措手不及。  
“那你以前是怎么度过的？”格雷夫斯以为纽特会说在屋子里关上三五天，但纽特的回答让他惊在原地——  
“哥哥…忒休斯…会帮我。”男孩似乎并没有觉得这有什么不妥。  
“他怎么帮你？”  
格雷夫斯的问题让男孩回忆起了忒休斯在他身边的日子，这让他更加燥热，而洞口也更加空虚难耐。忒休斯会用舌头舔他的那个小洞，然后用手，不断触碰他的敏感区，最后将他的老二插进纽特的洞里。这是纽特最喜欢的部分，他爱被哥哥填满的感觉，忒休斯会用最温柔的力度让纽特舒服。  
“他…他把他的那里…插进来。”纽特说完后，已经羞得快要将脸埋进胸口了。  
忒休斯从来没告诉纽特没有抑制剂的omega应当如何度过发情期，导致纽特一直以为除了被alpha插入别无他法。  
“格雷夫斯先生，求你帮帮我。”纽特说。  
这相当于一个omega对alpha的邀请。  
格雷夫斯脱掉外套和西裤，他的阴茎硬得发疼了。他上了纽特的床，扯掉纽特身上的毯子，男孩一丝不着，他的手指还留在小洞里。被格雷夫斯发现自慰的自己让纽特羞得只想躲起来。  
他蜷成一团侧躺在床上，想让格雷夫斯帮他，却又羞涩不敢直视男人。  
男孩拿出了插进洞里的手指，他揪住床单，内心仍旧在挣扎。  
格雷夫斯趴在纽特的耳边叫他放松，他亲吻纽特的耳朵，下巴，还有那不明显的喉结，他感受到男孩吞咽的动作，然后慢慢让纽特放松，接着打开了他蜷成一团的身体。  
纽特依旧是害羞的，尽管他的小洞已经非常渴望格雷夫斯的进入了，那里一张一合就有淫水流出，他的身下已经湿了一片。  
格雷夫斯尽量压制内心的着急，要知道他的床伴都说他在床上是狂野先生。他怕吓着纽特，尽可能温柔地亲吻着纽特。  
纽特轻微细嫩的呻吟溢了出来。  
格雷夫斯一路吻到纽特的大腿，少年的皮肤嫩的似乎能掐出水，而上面点缀的雀斑却让他的纯真沾染了情色。纽特的耻毛不多，是褐色的，他的阴茎小巧可爱，搭在小腹。  
格雷夫斯将舌头伸入了纽特的洞口，纽特轻轻颤抖，嘴里发出想要极力克制的啜泣。  
格雷夫斯的舌头灵巧而有力，舌乳突刮蹭着纽特湿热的内壁，而少年的内壁一张一合咬着格雷夫斯的舌头。  
“呜…”纽特的手抓紧床单，他的大腿不由自主的发着抖，嘴巴大口呼吸，他感觉房间的氧气要不够了。  
格雷夫斯怕少年承受不住他的阴茎尺寸，用手指帮他做了扩张，而他光是用手指就让纽特痉挛着高潮了一次。  
之后格雷夫斯抬着纽特的腰，把自己的阴茎插进了那个准备妥当的穴口。  
“呜…太大了忒休斯…”纽特被弄疼了，他叫着，想要离开，可是被填满的感觉又太好，他不知道要怎么办了。  
格雷夫斯顶了纽特一下，这让纽特惊叫出来。  
“看着我，纽特，”格雷夫斯捏着纽特的下巴，“我不是忒休斯，不是你的哥哥。”  
纽特看清格雷夫斯，仿佛才从春梦中惊醒般，他的羞耻一下子涌入心口。纽特哭了起来，他抓住格雷夫斯的手，口齿不清地喊着：“格雷夫斯先生…不……”  
“你要我现在停下来吗？”格雷夫斯亲吻纽特瘦弱的肩头。  
纽特点点头，接着摇摇头：“不……我不知道……”  
格雷夫斯感觉到少年的身体接纳了他的尺寸后，他将整根阴茎没入纽特体内，淫靡的水声和肉体相撞的声音在卧室内回荡。  
“舒服吗，纽特？”  
纽特点点头。他的手勾着格雷夫斯的脖子，他舒服透了，可他不敢抓格雷夫斯的背，因为忒休斯曾说过性爱中的纽特的手像猫爪，抓得他一背伤痕。  
格雷夫斯由慢加快，纽特被他撞的连哭都哭不出来，他还是忍不住将手攀上了格雷夫斯的背，而格雷夫斯在纽特的肩头留下了一个清浅的咬痕。  
“格雷夫斯先生……”  
“不要叫我这个，像你小时候那样叫我。”格雷夫斯贴着纽特的耳朵说。  
“帕，帕西瓦尔…”  
格雷夫斯的阴茎整根离开纽特的洞，又狠狠顶进去，纽特在他身下颤抖着，眼泪又流了下来。  
“好孩子。”  
格雷夫斯像这样折磨了纽特几个来回，纽特被逗弄得有些不满，他叫着帕西瓦尔，渴望男人能满足他。  
格雷夫斯如了他的愿，他撞进那个小洞后，快速地抽插，恨不得把纽特操成一滩水。  
纽特哭着到了高潮，他的内壁剧烈收缩，死死绞住了格雷夫斯的肉棒，格雷夫斯把阴茎拔出来，射在了床上。  
然后格雷夫斯抱着筋疲力尽的纽特去浴室好好清理了一番，他不想用清洁咒，他想好好欣赏少年美丽的身体。  
格雷夫斯没去那间客房，他留在了纽特的房间，让纽特趴在他的胸口好好睡了一觉。  
之后的几天格雷夫斯一直陪着纽特睡，他没再操纽特，但事实上她还挺想在斯卡曼德家那张大餐桌上试试的。

即使纽特长大成人后，依旧不太明白那次错误时间的发情，虽然他承认和格雷夫斯的那晚超级棒。  
直到很多年后纽特去了纽约，见到已经是安全部长的格雷夫斯，才弄清楚他那次发情的原因——帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯就是他的催情剂。


End file.
